Poinsett County, Arkansas
Poinsett County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 24,583. The county seat is Harrisburg. Poinsett County is included in the Jonesboro, AR Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Poinsett County was formed on February 28, 1838, and named for Joel Roberts Poinsett, U.S. Secretary of War. County business was initially conducted in the county judge's home until first court was held in Bolivar upon completion of a courthouse in 1839. County government was moved in 1859 to Harrisburg, a more central locale. Poinsett County acquired its current boundaries in the years following this move. The northern portion became Craighead County, the south portion became Cross County. Sunken lands were added to eastern Poinsett County during this time, including Lepanto and Marked Tree. The Civil War devastated the county financially, and it wouldn't recover until the railroads gave farmers a new avenue to market their crops and the emergence of a timber industry. The Texas and St. Louis Railway Company completed track through Weiner and the St. Louis and Iron Mountain Railway ran through the center of the county in 1882, with the Kansas City, Ft. Scott, and Gulf Railroad opening service in east Poinsett County the following year. Shipping timber had become feasible and began throughout northeast Arkansas following the completion of railroads. Farmers were also able to bring their cotton and farm animals to new markets. Many small railroad towns boomed during this period. Despite this uplift, the county mostly consisted of poor sharecroppers and tenant farmers. Poinsett County was the hardest hit county by the Great Mississippi Flood of 1927, resulting in the flooding of thousands of fields and destruction of homes countywide. The Southern Tenant Farmers Union was founded in Tyronza in the years after the flood. The organization was an interracial union to improve the pay and working conditions of poor sharecroppers. The Southern Tenant Farmers Union Museum in Tyronza is now operated by Arkansas State University. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.7%) is water. Located in Arkansas's northeast corner, the county is bisected by Crowley's Ridge and the L'Anguille River which both pass north-south through the county. The soils in the eastern part of the county have been deposited by the Mississippi River and are mostly used for cotton farming. Western Poinsett County is generally dedicated to rice fields. Lake Poinsett State Park is centrally located within the county. Major highways * Interstate 555 * U.S. Highway 49 * U.S. Highway 63 * Highway 1 * Highway 14 * Highway 18 * Highway 69 * Highway 75 * Highway 118 * Highway 135 * Highway 136 * Highway 140 * Highway 149 * Highway 158 * Highway 163 * Highway 198 * Highway 214 * Highway 308 * Highway 322 * Highway 373 * Highway 463 Adjacent counties *Craighead County (north) *Mississippi County (east) *Crittenden County (southeast) *Cross County (south) *Jackson County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 25,614 people, 10,026 households, and 7,228 families residing in the county. The population density was 34 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 11,051 housing units at an average density of 15 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.98% White, 7.13% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.74% from other races, and 0.75% from two or more races. 1.43% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,026 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.60% were married couples living together, 13.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.90% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 26.10% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 14.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 94.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,558, and the median income for a family was $32,257. Males had a median income of $26,633 versus $19,199 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,087. About 17.60% of families and 21.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.60% of those under age 18 and 20.50% of those age 65 or over. Education Public education Early childhood, elementary and secondary education is available from four school districts listed from largest to smallest based on student population: * Trumann School District based in Trumann with four facilities serving more than 1,600 students. * Harrisburg School District based in Harrisburg with five facilities and serving more than 1,300 students. * East Poinsett County School District based in Lepanto with three facilities serving more than 750 students. * Marked Tree School District based in Marked Tree with three facilities serving more than 650 students. Libraries Poinsett County is served with central and branch libraries from two library systems, the Crowley Ridge Regional Library System and Trumann Library System. Communities , June 2011]] Cities *Fisher *Harrisburg (county seat) *Lepanto *Marked Tree *Trumann *Tyronza *Weiner Town *Waldenburg Unincorporated communities *Greenfield *Rivervale Townships * Boliver (Harrisburg) * Dobson * Greenfield * Greenwood (Lepanto) * Little River (Marked Tree) * Lunsford * Owen (Fisher, Waldenburg) * Scott * Tyronza (Tyronza) * West Prairie (Weiner) * Willis (Trumann) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Poinsett County, Arkansas References Category:Poinsett County, Arkansas Category:1838 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1838 Category:Jonesboro metropolitan area Category:Jonesboro-Paragould Combined Statistical Area